


Sneezes and Soft Stones

by BlushingBlue



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingBlue/pseuds/BlushingBlue
Summary: Virgil gets a little bit of a cold. The others help!





	Sneezes and Soft Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kri!

It started with a sneeze.

It was a small sneeze, high pitched little _chii_ sound coming from Virgil as he lounged on the stairs as normal. For a moment the anxious trait seemed frozen with the sleeve of his hoodie pressed up near his face.

He glanced up at the others, equally frozen but staring at him.

He sneezed again, and then twice more.

“BLESS YOU!” Roman broke the semi-trance everyone seemed to be in. 

Virgil gave him a strange look, eyes squinting. Patton rushed forward, concern showing clearly in his face. He ignored Logan’s small ‘ _adorable_ ’ and Dee’s sudden hovering over him. 

“Oh you poor baby, are you sick?” Patton’s hand was on his forehead, feeling for a temperature. He swept Virgil’s bangs out of the way to get a better feel. 

Virgil pulled back, away from Patton’s hands and into his own space. Of course, that only made him back into Dee. He looked up at the snake-faced trait, knocking his head against the other’s knees. 

“No, I’m not sick,” He glared up at the other who frowned at him. 

Dee tsked, shaking his head as if scolding him for the near obvious lie. Logan peered through the bars of the stairs and Roman joined him. That only seemed to make Virgil shrink in on himself tho, as if trying to escape the concerned looks of the others. 

“Fine, I’m sick, just leave it,” Virgil huffed, scooting away from Dee. “It’s just a little cold. No big deal…”

Patton clucked his tongue, frowning. “No, we can’t have that,” He said, but he took a step back to avoid crowding Virgil. 

Meanwhile, Roman’s face became thoughtful. He tapped his chin gently as he thought, stepping back from the staircase. 

“I have an idea!” He grabbed Logan by his elbow before shoving him towards the bathroom. “Go find some medicine or something for Virgil,” He proclaimed. He ignored the disgusted face Virgil made and the huff from Logan as he walked away. 

“Padre! Can you whip us up some lunch? Something light, that won’t upset Virgil’s tummy.” He also ignored Virgil’s affronted huff and the sneeze-cough that followed. Patton nodded eagerly, heading off to the kitchen. 

He turned his attention back to the remaining two sides. “Dee, I’ll need your help with something but first!” He pointed his finger at Virgil. “We get Virgil settled on the couch.” 

It took some grumbling and shuffling and several more sneezes and coughs to get virgil onto the couch. Then, of course, Roman dragged Dee away for whatever he needed help with. Virgil frowned, curling up on the couch and watching Patton work in the kitchen. 

He wished he could smell what was cooking, but his nose felt clogged. He only just realized how awful he really felt, having been hellbent on ignoring the fact that he had fallen ill. 

Logan was the first to return, offering him a pair of gel caps and water, and then a box of tissues. He took the medication and flopped backwards onto the sofa. 

Patton was done shortly after with a bowl of soup for each Logan and Virgil. “I’m not sick,” Logan said frowning at the soup. Patton just grinned at him tho. 

“I know, silly, but we don’t know what Roman is planning and do you really want something heavy in your stomach for that?” He retrieved his own bowl, and then waved towards the kitchen when Roman and Dee returned. 

The group chatted quietly as they ate, pleased with a warm meal. It didn’t take them long to finish the soup in their bowls. Roman was the first to move, stretching his body and giving a content sigh. 

“Let me clean this up and then we can go find out what Roman and Dee were up to,” Patton said, standing and grabbing a stack of bowls. Logan pulled himself up as well, following Patton into the kitchen to help. 

With the pair of them in the kitchen, they made quick work of washing and drying the dishes and returning to the group. 

“Thank you, for lunch and for helping me,” Virgil muttered shyly. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and his mouth into the neck of his hoodie, glancing at each of them through his bangs. Patton ruffled his hair and Dee nudged his shoulder with his own in response. 

Roman bounced on his toes, barely containing himself about the surprise. He waved them all forward, practically skipping down the hall to his own room. He pulled open the door, eagerly encouraging them all to go inside. 

The room was basically empty, save for a giant pile of what looked to be giant rocks on the ground. “Come on!” He tugged on Virgil’s sleeve, guiding him towards the rocks. 

“We’re going to have a nap!” Roman announced with a flourish. He flopped into one of the piles, the landing softly onto a huge one. 

All at once, Virgil’s face lit up and he burrowed into the pillows, only emerging moments later in a pile to Roman’s left. Dee came next, settling on Virgil’s left. Only Patton and Logan hesitated.

It only took a couple moments and a few hopeful stares for them to join the rock-cuddle pile. 

The group dozed off eventually in a mess of limbs and pillows, content. 

Of course, Virgil didn’t get better immediately. It was a cold, after all, and he would be sick for a few days. But this… This went a long way into helping him feel much better.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rock Pillows](http://www.rockpillows.com) actually exist! I love these and had to write them in.


End file.
